Freeze Tag/Whimsy Wasps
Freeze Tag/Whimsy Wasps is the first episode of the seventh season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on August 27, 2019. Synopsis Freeze Tag Poppy goes detective trying to find out who "it" is in a game of Freeze Tag, with every troll gradually getting frozen. Whimsy Wasps Troll Village is targeted by a swarm of Whimsy Wasps, which spoil their parties. Branch's plan to remove them backfires on him. Plot Freeze Tag The episode begins with Poppy scrapbooking Fuzzbert's story and telling it to the kids, but before she can begin she is cut off by Smidge. Smidge tells Poppy to follow her and come see Cooper. At the Fundungeon, an area is streamer'ed off as Smidge found something earlier - Biggie doing chalk drawing. But also Cooper frozen. To the excitement of the Trolls, this means someone has started a new game of freeze tag. Except for one problem - no one knows whose "it". Branch steps in and says that their not going to know as Cooper has been wiped clean of any evidence. Poppy wants to know how Branch knows this, he explains that Cooper's not the only one like this. In the Troll village market place, a number of Trolls are also frozen stiff. Branch notes that the Trolls didn't know where "it" was coming from so were frozen with the look of surprise on their face and even points to a Troll with his finger up his nose. Since they don't know who is "it" they are overjoyed by this as they could be tagged at any point. Just then, their hug time bracelets go off but no one wants to hug in case they hug "it". Biggie, DJ Suki and Smidge run in different directions while Branch employs traditional tag avoidance methods. She points out traditional methods won't work and their only chance is to figure out who "it" is before they get tagged. Branch asks who if she knows where to start and Poppy has one idea but its a longshot. She takes Branch to an underground games club and with little effort they enter. Inside the Game Changers Club the two see a large number of Trolls all experimenting on games. The Club Poppy explains are for Trolls who find traditional games too mild and they play by their own rules from reverse staring contrast to Tic-tac-total-nonsense. Poppy sees her father and goes to hug him but at the last moment they are unsure if each other is "it" and so do a hug at the same time. King Peppy shows Poppy the membership scrapbook including a group of extremist taggers. Before Poppy arrived, the "Tag Team" ran out of the club to go to Meadow Sprigg's pod. Poppy has called in "The Surprise Wonder and Awe Tactical Team" (aka the SWAT team) to infiltrate Meadow's pod. When they break into the Pod, they find that the entire Tag Team have been tagged. Outside Poppy doesn't understand how the Tag Team could all be tagged as it has to be one of the 5 members. Branch notices something in the scrapbook and upon enhancement it reveals a 6th member -DJ Suki. At the Fundungeon, Poppy has gathered the last remaining untagged Trolls and locked DJ out. There is only her and Branch, King Peppy, Smidge, the SWAT team, Satin and Chenille and a a small group of unknown trolls left. Poppy tells Smidge that DJ's got no choice but to call "Olly olly oxen free" as they are stocked up on supplies. DJ appears at the Fundungeon window stating she was afraid she was the only unfrozen Troll left. Poppy calls her out but DJ insists she wasn't it. Suki then points to Smidge and asks if she is the Tagger why is Smidge frozen. Poppy realises she is trapped in the Dungeon with "it". The Trolls panic as they now are all trapped. Poppy turns around and DJ is frozen. The room goes quiet and Poppy soon finds the only two Trolls left are her and Branch. She accuses Branch of being "it" but Branch claims otherwise. But as she scrapbooks how Branch did it, she comes to issues with her book and tries to iron out the details, but when she looks up Branch is now frozen pointing behind her. Cooper then reveals he had been pretending to be frozen the whole time and tags her. The screen blacks out as Cooper goes to tag himself. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Cooper *DJ Suki *Fuzzbert *Priscilla *Keith *Biggie *Mags Gumdrop *Harper *King Peppy *Meadow Spriggs *Ripley Wisp *Creek *Guy Diamond *Rufus *Satin and Chenille Episode Ranking How good was "Freeze Tag"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Whimsy Wasps At Trolls village, the Trolls are having a party when a strange critter comes along. Poppy has her friends check out the new critter who appears to love their party. Soon more bugs appear and they begin to ruin the party by eating everything and generally disrupting the Trolls. Trying to look on the bright side of the critters presents the party is changed by Poppy from a dance party to a Infestation Fest. King Peppy stops the party and introduces the Trolls to the critters known as "Whimsy Wasps". Peppy explains the bugs are attracted to fun, Smidge disputes this but Cooper poops cupcakes to prove a point about nature making sense. The bugs appear every 20 years and past the Trolls, right now a swarm of them is slowly making its way to the village. Branch is celebrating the new development. Branch is enjoying this as they have a problem the other Trolls can resolve with singing, dancing or farting Glitter with Guy feeling the last one was directed at him. Branch explains that the only way they can resolve this one is to be more like him, which the other Trolls don't like the idea of. Poppy says all they have to do is cut down on their whimsy. But the Trolls immediately get on with their party and a broke decoration later sends them into a panic. Poppy turns to Branch and Branch tells her he has a plan. He tells Biggie to spread the word in the village about this problem. He tells the twins to weave a net to keep the swarm out. He then tells Smidge and Guy to spray bug repellent around the village. When Branch is done he finds the Trolls have failed what he told them. Biggie gets stuck gossiping with Harper, the twins change the net design allowing the bugs in while Guy and Smidge swap out the bug repellent for something more fun. Branch's new plan is to have the Trolls get rid of their whimsy. Poppy notes Trolls like to party and Branch comes up with the idea to make them all party so hard they temporary run out of whimsy. That night Poppy takes in ideas from her friends on throwing the biggest party they can. The party soon gets under way and Trolls are being ushered in to keep the party going. Biggie attempts to get away from the fun, but Branch sends him back in. As Branch mans the door, the swarm arrives he can only hope this works. He wakes the next morning and finds the entire village is now serious, with their whimsy all gone their having a committee meeting to discuss the success of last nights party. The reaction of the Trolls delights Branch as he has never seen them all so serious. The Whimsy Wasps move on, having no reason to stick around. Branch shows Poppy the swarm is leaving and goes to lecture her on how being serious resolved the problem when a new infestation occurs. Their size and weight is a risk to the well being of the village. Peppy explains these are the Boring Beetles. The beetles are attracted to dullness and gotten rid of by whimsy, making them the opposite of the Whimsy Wasps opposite. Smidge objects to the idea of creatures attracted to dullness until Cooper once again poops a cupcake to prove a point about biology. Branch suggests to get rid of them they need to go back to being whimsical, but at this point no Troll can do that as their Whimsy is gone according to Poppy. Branch notes there is one Troll left. Soon outside Branch is singing and dancing, being whimsical like the other Trolls are normally. This causes the Beetles to get annoyed and move on. That night, Branch tells the Trolls their finally safe and the Trolls give him a serious response of congratulations. Branch faints due to tiredness. The next day after a little rest, the Trolls are back to normal. Poppy and Branch admit sometimes its best to be serious and sometimes its best to be whimsical. Branch says the best place to be is somewhere in the middle. At that point a Modulation Mole appears. King Peppy shouts they are attracted to balance and compromise and will destroy them all, ending the episode with the Trolls screaming in terror. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Cooper *DJ Suki *Guy Diamond *Smidge *King Peppy *Satin and Chenille *Harper *Fuzzbert Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "Whimsy Wasps"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes